


White rose

by Little_teddybear



Series: Skz smut series [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Snow White Elements, Trust Issues, blowjob, hickey's, minho is in love, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Little_teddybear
Summary: Minho fell for him before he knew it and he didnt just fall with his heart.My take on a snow white story, but without the curse and dwarfs.I suck at summaries but I promise it's good!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Skz smut series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	White rose

**Author's Note:**

> He had hair black as ebony, skin white as the rose and lips red as the blood on it

Minho had felt it coming from miles away. He knew the kind of itch that creeped upon his spine, down to his hips, his legs, his stomach… He knew how to solve it, but never would he knock on that door again. The last time it happened, they were home alone. He didn't expect to fall for Chan, no, he felt nothing, but as the fans started shipping them, showing them the footage of their 'bromance' he started realizing the little affectionate details in his behaviour towards his leader, his friend, his crush. 

So when they were home alone, he didn't know how to act around him. Why was it so hard so suddenly? Chan never made him nervous before, so why now? He tried staying in his room, he really did, but when he felt his throat dry out more and more, he needed to go to the kitchen to get some water. He looked around the dorm, but everything looked as normal as he left it to be. When he reached the kitchen though, he heard the microwave loudly even before he saw his frame standing there, watching his food turn circkles in the small cubicle. He faced his back, so that he could enjoy the view of the curve his neck made where they leaped into his broad shoulders, the outlines of the muscles in his back in the only white shirt he owned, the waistband of his sweatpants that hung loosely around his hips, the hips Minho wanted to hold, keep his hands on. One end of his sweatpants was casually rolled up his calf, showing off his perfect legs. Yeah, Bang Chan was quite the sight.

Before Minho could take the time to admire him, he turned around. He couldn't let him know. Never. But it was too late. 'Minho, where are you going?' His voice asked. Minho stayed silent. Of course had he heard his words, of course could he speak. He just longed to hear that voice again. His name sounded perfect when his lips formed it. 'Minho?' He smiled to himself before turning around. 'Yeah? Sorry what was that?' He asked him, Chan smiled and shook his head. 'You daydream quite a lot, Minho-ya. It's cute.' And at that moment, I should add, Minho's heart stopped. He formed a grimace of a smile on his lips, a small one because frankly, he didn't know how big was too big of a smile when the happiness in him was brighter than any smile he could form at that moment. He admired his laugh, resisting the urge to go up to Chan to touch his cheek, hold it in his palm, run the other hand through his hair, land his thumb on his lips and finally, kiss him, He'd kiss him until his lips would be so swollen they'd hurt, until all the air in his lungs had run out. And at that moment, if he had heard even as much as a single moan from Chan, he'd continue, ignoring everything around him. But that wasn't going to happen. 

That was cut very short, when Chan came up to him to see what was wrong. Now it should be noted that his pants were covered up by the table that was high enough to stop at his waist, but when Chan came more in frame, so was his boner. He fell in love with Chan, with not just his heart. And now Chan knew too. 'You're a bit distra- oh.' Were his exact words at that moment. Minho remembered the way his eyes changed, scattering his heart in pieces he couldn't pick up, ever again. It wasn't just disgust, it was shock and maybe, pity? Nonetheless, he didn't feel the same way. Minho forgot about his dry throat and walked away as soon as he could, too embarrassed and too broken hearted. But his boner wouldn't go away, so he touched himself that night until he spilled ribbons of white on his stomach with the image of Chan standing there, with his back facing him, waiting for his food to be hot enough. 

Tonight though, had the same itch come back, like that first night, but he knew better than go to Chan. The only image that could make him enjoy anymore was the image of Chan, the way he moved when he danced, when he walked past him, when he stood there that first night, waiting for his food to heat up. And now, once again, they were alone. They'd be in the building too if it wasn't for Minho's injury when practicing earlier. He fainted and even though he knew everything was okay, Chan insisted on taking him home to take care of him. He was smart enough to catch up. And now Minho was just toying on his phone until Chan came in the room to check up on him, if he needed anything. He had declined friendly and Chan had left withing seconds, with a smile. That smile. His smile. Minho's mind was somewhere else now and he couldn't control his thoughts when they wandered off to an all too familiar place he tried to push back to the corners of his mind but somehow, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't.

And now - how long has it been? - he came back, again. Knocking on the door first, announcing his entrance before entering, without waiting for actual permission to come in. He used to do that, would sometimes stand outside for minutes as Minho tested for how long Chan would stand there and be polite. It turned out that his record was about 8 minutes before Minho let him in with the conclusion Chan was just polite, and so had Minho told him to, from now on, just announce his entrance, without actually waiting for permission. He did, to be clear. 

He swung open the door, revealing his frame in the doorstep. He smiled, like always. He carried worries, so why did he looked so careless to him? He knew his way of melting away one's worries and Minho hated how it worked for him too. He wanted to be Chan's shoulder, the one he could go to. He wanted to be his hero, especially because it was Chan who saved him. Chan had a bowl with him, a spoon in there, where Jisung and Hyunjin had argued over, when they didn't know which spoons to keep. These were the kind Jisung had called 'inhumanly weird' to which Hyunjin had answered that no spoons are quite like humans, or so were they meant to be. The argument was about nothing much, alike their most arguments and Minho chuckled to himself when he remembered. 'Penny for your thoughts?' Chan asked, face forming a confused grimace that looked like angel sculpture to Minho. His face flustered a bit, but that went unnoticed by Chan - didn't he notice everything? - and he inched closer to the bed so that he could find a place on there. Minho shrugged and explained to him his thought process, the way they both recalled the idiotic fights to occure solely for arguing sake, and Chan let out a laugh that had made its way to Minho's heart. A laugh that had found a special reserved spot in his brain, one he couldn't forget. And he knew it.

' I made soup. ' Were the words Minho could faintly make out in the distance. He had lost his mind and somehow, the only way to find himself was to get lost in Chan. And now he didn't know how to get back again. He didn't know how to explain that the only way to reach common ground again was to tell Chan the way he felt. That was something he just couldn't do, or so he wanted to tell himself, because he didn't want to admit that telling Chan would make it all worse, that it could break their bond, their profession and maybe even worse, their friendship. Don't fall for your collegues. But Chan was so much more than a mere collegue. He was his, hoped to be his some day. Maybe. Dare he to dream about that already? 

When he layed the back of his hand against Minho's forehead, the breath hitched in his throat and he could swear he felt elecricity in his touch. His hand felt hot against his cool skin and suddenly he needed more. Where was the confidence he was so blessed with when he seemed to have needed it the most? Because in a perfect world, he would be the one pushing Chan down, gazing from his lips to his eyes and back again, kissing his soft lips until he could only hear pretty pants from them, marking his skin with his teeth. He would undress him, undo him from the shame he felt about his bare body against the sheets and kiss away the embarrassment only to find red hot, flushed skin and writings of white against his pale skin, dripping salty onto the sheets. 

But this wasn't the perfect world and this wasn't the place where he'd see Chan under him, heavily panting with more written in his eyes. Want travelled down to his dick, collecting blood until it formed a bulge, standing proud against the restraints of his own sweatpants and for a second Minho was happy he was covered by his bedsheets. 

'Thank you. I was feeling a bit hungry.' Minho said, sitting up. Chan's face fell. 'If you were hungry, why didn't you call me?' 'Because I'm hungry for you.' He suddenly said, scraped up confidence seemed enough for him to blunty say it alloud. But he wasn't prepared for was coming next. 'Me?' Chan looked flustered, shy even and for a moment looked down to the ground. Minho pushed his chin up with his finger. He knew this was his opportunity to tell Chan how he felt as Chan seemed to have silenced down. Minho had the upperhand here and they both could feel it. 'Yes you. ' His voice husky, deep as though having regained his confidence. ' I don't understand what you mean,' Chan tried to…. To do what? Minho wasn't sure if he was actually questioning his actions, if he didn't know what it meant or if he was on board and wanted Minho to tell him so he knew they were on the same page. 

Nonetheless, Minho smirked. He grabbed the bowl of soup from his hands and put it on the nightstand next to the bed before shifting to sit on his thighs. That would be more comfortable to him if Chan allowed him to do what he wanted to do. ' I want to show you. ' And at that point, I should say, Minho bit his lower lip that had run red from the blood rushing to his face. His demeanor changed into what it always had been, mature, confident and sexy, if he may say so himself and he proudly winked at Chan, opening his mouth a little to slightly show his front teeth. He inched closer to his face, their gaze crossing. Chan wanted to look away, but couldn't. He couldn't look away from Minho, his eyes glued on his. His chest felt heavy, but the pressure released when Minho's palm pressed on it and Chan gave in, leaning back onto the bed. Chan's back found the bedsheets and he suddenly felt powerless, having Minho above his head, his hot breath hitting his face, making his flustered skin even warmer. He just stared at him, admiring his brown eyes, looking up so innocently, so adorably at him as waited for Minho's next move. About his hot skin, he could see his freckles clearly travel from his cheeks to his nosebridge and back. About his red flustered ears that indicated he knew exactly was Minho was doing and finally, his lips, that breathed the same as he did. They looked so luscious, so pink. So kissable. He could look at him like this all day, just admiring him, everything about him. 

'I - I think I know what you mean now. ' Chan only dared to whisper, but Minho shook his head. 'Hyung, we haven't even started yet.' And he dived down to his lips, a smile forming on his own for he finally, finally got the boy. He finally kissed his white rose and he felt like everything he had imagined he would feel like. Minho swayed a leg over his waist and a moan escaped Chan's lips, being swallowed by Minho, now moaning too. When he pressed his hips down onto Chan's, a gasp escaped both of their mouths and desparation of both seeped into each other. Minho left his lips and moved to his neck to leave the countless marks he dreamed of leaving behind.

'Minho-ya.' He whispered and Minho got snapped back into reality. He tried getting off of his lap, muttering countless of apologies. Did he go to far? Did he not see Minho in that way? Did he see boys in general not in that way? He shouldn't have kissed him, he thought. He shouldn't have straddled him. He shou- 

He moaned, pushing his hips up so that he could find some pressure, but that went unnoticed by distracted Minho. Chan didnt know how to speak to Minho when his mind was in this headspace and so he pushed Minho's shoulder until he stayed trapped inbetween the mattress and him. Chan looked even more beautiful like this, looking down onto him, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. The moment their hips collided, Minho's eyes shot open and when Chan started moving them, he realized just how off he had been. Chan wanted this too. He liked him too - Or was it just lust? - and decided that he didn't want to know. He wanted to enoy him, listen to his moans as they'd progressed, taste his skin on his teeth, see him fall apart. He needed that, but now couldn't do anything. He'd give up all control in a heartbeat if Chan wanted that, but he didn't know. He couldn't see through his cloudy eyes hidden by the black curtain of hair hanging over them what he truly wanted right now, other than the relentless moans and pants escaping his lips as his hips rocked back and forth on his, triggering pleasure in both of their bodies. And yet this didn't feel solely physical - or was it too early to ask this? - because the way he looked at him spoke pure passion and adoration. The unspoken words between them caused them in the position they were in right now and Minho knew it was true, his leader knew him better than anyone. 

Minho opened his lips ever so the slightly, not to say something, but to signal something and Chan caught on sooner than he thought he would. He leaned forward and reconected their lips, bodies colliding. He immediately pushed open Chan's mouth with his tongue, forcefully so, but still considerate, gentle, affectionate. Passionate. He cared about him, loved him even and now he wanted to explore him, unravel the person he was more so than he had already done. He wanted to kiss every inch of his body, taking his time to admire his body. He needed him and right now, the only way he knew how to show him he loved him was to kiss him, to entangle his fingers in his brown died hair, kiss his thighs up to his balls. He wanted to make him moan, to lick his shaft to the tip and suck his slit, lick up the salty juices he released. 

'Minho-ya.' He moaned. 'Again.' Minho whispered. He enjoyed the way he made his name sound so elegant, so beautiful. 'Minho-ya.' He obliged to which Minho smiled. 'Yes?' He answered and immediately Chan looked at the ground. A chuckle left Minho's lips while he brought his index finger under his chin again to once again lift up his chin and stare in the doe, brown eyes that stared back at him from above him. And that was when he realized, he was still under him so Minho pushed to the side and landed on top of Chan, now looking down at him from his straddeling position. 'What's wrong Channie?' He dropped the honorifics now he finally realized they weren't needed anymore. The distance between the two - What were they now? Friends? Could they be? - boys made the honorifics fade away the closer their bodies molded together. The mere space between them was sealed by their lips once again reconnecting, Minho's body pushed against Chan's. His hands were in his hair and his legs wrapped around his waist. It was like he got drunk on kissing with Chan and in a sense, slightly intoxitated, he was. He was drunk on the feel of Chan, the way he made him feel but also the way he fit perfectly in his hands and the more he held him, the more he wanted to shift his hands down, down to were they would discover the secrets of his body and the depths of his soul. He wanted to hold Chan, his Chan. Was it early enough to say that? 

'I need more than just kissing.' Chan finally admitted and bit his lip once he crossed gaze with Minho, but he didn't allow to unlock their looks until he could feel the raw emotion Chan was feeling at that moment and slightly embarrassed, Chan elicited a moan. It sounded beautiful to Minho and in order to hear it again, he rolled down his hips against Chan, making him moan louder and louder, closing his eyes and making his head fall back. He looked absolutely stunning to Minho who now couldn't help but moan too. Minho brushed his fingertips along Chan's arms, admiring the feel of his muscles and it should be noted that Chan could feel his touch burn long after Minho's hands weren't on him anymore. His fingers traveled up to his shoulders and to his collarbone to eventually run over the different marks he made across his neck. He looked stunning, having the redness contrast his pale skin like a drop of blood on a white rose. He was his white rose.

'Tell me what else you need, Channie.' Minho dipped down to his neck to whisper in his ear. Chan arched his back and moaned by the sensation of him whispering alongside his fantasies going through his mind like a slide show. All the ways Minho would pleasure him, all the ways he'd pleasure him. Minho lifted his head back up to look him in the eyes. 'I need you to take over. Hold me, bite me, use me. I don't care, just touch me.' And when those words echoed through Minho's ears, his look grew more stern. 'Give me a stop word. A word, unrelated you tell me when everything gets too much.' Chan nodded and thought for a second, looking around the room. 'Soup.' Minho chuckled at the word he came up with as that was the reason they were here now, suddenly so ready for each other. Hearts aching and bodies burning for the passion shared between the two. 

Minho lifted up Chan's shirt and let his fingertips guide him. The moment he had more skin on display to work with, he dived in, fingertips running over the pecks he worked for, running down over his defined abs. Chan gasped, holding his breath slightly. He allowed his lips to meet with Chan's nipples and bite down softly, watching above him to see the response. Chan looked at the ceiling covering them, arching his back once again. Minho smiled. He loved being in control like this, holding him down as he watched him squirm in ecstasy. He loved he could do this to him and he loved how Chan finally enjoyed him, how he could fall apart in his hands. Minho worked his way down, biting, licking, kissing, marking his skin until the barrier of his waistband showed. His sweatpants needed off. He hooked his fingers in and pushed down the sweatpants to pool down his ankles and Chan kicked them off. He had just had boxers on and Minho could very obviously see where he'd been enjoying. A wet spot, a little cold now, had collected and Chan couldn't help but moan as he watched how Minho's eyes devoured him. He was stunning in Chan's eyes. The way he licked his lips as he watched him twitch, how his brown, huge eyes looked so cloudy and lustfully at him, wanting to just take him and he wanted this. He wanted him to touch him, to tie him down, to play with him, to make him weak. He needed him, in every way he could think of. Chan's eyes looked puffy, pupils dialated and soft, skin flushed and stickily sweaty. His moans got sloppy and if he was honest with himself, he could get off of Minho just watching him like that, with that look in his eyes. 

'Tie me up.' He could only seem to whisper. His voice felt not of his own anyymore, like he couldn't control the moans he made or the frequency he spoke on. Minho looked up and smirked before reaching next to him on the ground. He felt the knot in his stomach build up as he watched Minho grab his T-shirt and approach Chan. He sat up on his knees, bowing over Chan's frame, and reached for his wrists to tie them together on the bedframe. Chan smiled to himself. He opened his mouth, staring at Minho, but he just put his finger on it, staring him in the eye as his other hand travelled to his lower region. He traced circles on the wet spot that formed earlier in Chan's boxers and on good luck reached his tip. Chan threw his head back in anticipation. The waves of pleasure started coming even harder now Minho finally touched him. Chan's moans started to become pants and heavy breaths leaving his flushed red lips left wide open for Minho to enjoy. He felt the knot in his stomach build up more and more. He pulled his knees up and started bucking his hips up in emptiness. Minho smiled at his boy under him. He needed more, he could see that. Minho bit his lip and left the wet spot on his boxers to bring his finger to his lips, still gaze locked with Chan's. Chan moaned at the sight provided for him. 

Then he brought his hands down again and pulled down the only item left on Chan's body only to bring it back to his mouth. He scrunched it up in a ball and put it in his mouth, making sure the wet spot touched his tongue, making sure he'd taste himself. His eyes spoke pure pleasure once he was done and he looked absolutely stunning. He needed to capture him like this, the way he looked at him. When he grabbed his phone, he could see the way the setting sun glowed over his body, lighting up his chest in lines as the curtains weren't fully open. He admired how the gold, pinkish glow made him look like an angel, how the glistenig dust flying around made it seem like he had glitter all around him. He looked perfect. 

'Don't worry, no one will ever get to see this. I just need to remember this moment.' He whispered, as though the air around them was sealed and could break the passionate sphere around them if he'd raise his voice. Chan's eyes softened and soon looked the same way he did just yet looking up at Minho and as he did, Minho threw his phone to the side, not caring where it landed and attacked his lips, flickering his hands over the already hard member Chan offered him, He smiled in the kiss, still not believing he had him tied up under him in his bed. He let go, softly biting his lip and looking back up into his eyes. 'You look beautiful.' Minho whispered against Chan's cheek, holding his forehead against it, enjoying the feel of Chan. Then he needed to know, he couldn't hold it any longer. 

He wondered how Chan would taste since the time he walked in on him practicing alone. The way he carried himself, the way he moved his body, his facial expressions, how he so effortlessly felt the music, it was a definite turn on for Minho, that was something he knew. His eyes kept traveling to his jeans, wanting to just take him then and there. Yeah he might have been horny, but he couldn't help it. Chan sparked something inside of him he couldn't quite decipher but he knew he couldn't escape it. He didn't know how Chan managed to make him feel so… How does he make him feel? He didn't fully understand himself, but he knew he needed him and so now he had Chan's throbbing dick was in front of his nose he finally felt like everything fell in place. He finally got to do everything he wanted to do. A drop of precum leaked down the shaft and Minho poked out his tongue to lick it up, running up towards the tip and kissing the top. He looked up and locked gaze with Chan as he licked the tip, licking the collected juices. He traveled back down and sucked the side back up, never losing gaze and then finally sucking on the tip, only taking a small part and pumping up with his hand. Chan's chest heaved up and his back arched. He looked up at him, tugging at the T-shirt. 

Chan wanted to run his hands through Minho's hair and tug at the strings, to moan out loud, buck his hip into his mouth and come undone, painting his face in colours from his body. He wanted to see the look in his eyes as he licked up everything he could and left the rest for Chan to kiss away. He wanted to go down on Minho, spread his legs, kiss his member. He wanted to make him enjoy too, just like Minho did to him. He wanted to taste him. 

Chan was close, had been for a while, but when Minho flickered his tongue over the tip and went down fully, Chan knew he was close. He knew that he couldn't take it much longer when Minho started to bop his head up and down, each time he came down, making a splashing sound. He couldn-

Minho knew Chan was close, but he didn't want to leave his dick. He loved the taste of Chan and decided he needed him, more than just now, but he wasn't sure how long Chan would let him, so he wanted to enjoy as much as he could. Minho knew he was there, finally, when he felt him clench under him and Minho released, making Chan's dick flop up to his stomach and staining his beautiful skin th his own juices. Minho was breathless, panting, watching his lover as he became undone. Watching the beauty of Chan. He grabbed his phone, searching for where he left it and took another picture of Chan now. Now the sun has nearly set, drawing an orange golden aura around him and he looked absolutely stunning. He didn't look in the camera, making him all the more angelic and then Minho decided he needed to taste him, again. He lowered himself to lick up the cum left on Chan's stomach, slurping and biting, leaving hickeys behind. He loved the sound Chan made and he wondered if he could make him come a second time.

And then Minho changed his mind. He had a dark past, sexually and he wasn't really proud of it. You see, when Minho was younger, he engaged in sex with an older guy, 27 to be exact. He had more experience than Minho, he was Minho's first, but he wasn't his best. He hurt him, a lot, to the point Minho was afraid of sex, but something about the way Chan looked at him made a switch in his head turn. 

Minho sat up, looking at Chan. Just looking at him. Admiring the way his chest heaved up and down, his skin filled with red marks Minho blessed him with. Chan tilted his head and Minho removed the ball of underwear from his mouth, carelessly discarding the garment on the pile of forgotten clothes next to bed. 'What's wrong?' He asked him, trying to sit up. Minho looked down at his hands and Chan wished his hands weren't tied up so he could caress Minho's cheek, make him comfortable. 'Untie me.' He spoke up. Minho looked at him and reached behind Chan's back. Chan brought his hands within sight and rubbed his wrists. When Minho saw this, he immediately brought his wrists to kiss them. Chan didnt deserve the pain, but it seemed his mind was occupied with something else. 

'What's wrong? ' He repeated himself, now manoeuvring his hands on Minho's cheek, who leant into his touch, nuzzling and leaving small kisses behind on his fingers. He bit his lip, not wanting to spill, as he never told anyone before, but conflicted for he trusted Chan with him. 'I love you.' He just whispered before diving into a kiss, chans lips soon joining him. He bit Chan's lip rather aggressively, opening his mouth and moaning into the kiss, finding his tongue inside Chan's mouth. He bit his tongue hungrily, pulling Chan down. He rested his back against the mattress, having Chan once again atop of him. He enjoyed the view of Chan when he let go of the kiss, both panting, chest heaving up and down with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 'Are you-' 'Fuck me.' Minho whispered again, before Chan could say anything else. Chan stopped his movements for a second, luring into his eyes, but the look he got back shut him up and instead grabbed the hem of Minho's shirt so he could pull it off of his skin. He too threw it somewhere in the room, wandering his finger over Minho's chesr. 

Mino was insecure about his body due to the lack of muscle and the scar he had left after surgery, but Chan only saw perfection on the beautiful history his body held. It was that what made Minho the Minho he knew. Therefore it must be perfect. But Minho didnt see it himself and bit his lip once again to avoid eye contact. Chan straddled him and leant down to his ear level so he could whisper: 'I love you too.' And start kissing his way down, starting at the sensitive skin behind his ear, down to his collarbone, chest, waist and eventually, as he made a temporary stop of his path of marks, his waistband.

Chan pulled down Minho's jeans along with his boxers and sat back up his thighs, admiring Minho. His dick twitched at the hungry eyes Chan gave him, yet the love in them washed him over in a warm feeling. He wanted to sit back up and kiss him. He wanted to hold him, cry it out. He wanted to fuck him, to hear his pretty moans as they came yet he did none of that, opting instead to let the feeling wash him over, letting his dick twitch at Chan's every gaze. Minho let out a small whine when Chan got up and felt a limp in his throat swell until Chan came back with a silver square and the bottle of lotion he kept on the drawer next to his bed in his hands. He kissed his cheeks, his forehead and finally, his lips. Minho's eyes were slightly watery, but he chose to ignore that and when he saw Chan wanting to ask about it, he pulled him closer in a kiss. 'Just fuck me.' He whispered at his lips and Chan nodded, knowing he shouldn't question it, although it bothered him. He sat down, throwing the stuff on the bed next to him and soothingly rubbing Minho's thigh. ' Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked and he nodded. Chan sighed, leaning down to softly kiss his inner thigh. ' You don't have to do it, if you don't want to.' He added, but Minho shook his head, tangling his hand in Chan's hair. 'I want it,' He finally spoke, ' But I was treated very badly by my last... Partner.' Minho looked down but with a gentle squeeze in his hands, Chan encouraged him to continue. 'He used me and I've been having trouble with sex ever since. But I... Trust you.' He finished, looking up for any sign of withdrawal, but he was met with just love. 

Chan dived in another kiss, pulling Minho on his lap. His tongue twisted around Minho's as his hands traveled down. He held Minho at his waist with one hand and kneaded the flesh of his butt with the other. Minho felt nothing but love and care in his kiss - how could someone care about you through a kiss? - and felt pleasure from the soft massaging of his butt. And then the first hit came. Chan moved his hand up and slapped it against his skin. A moan slipped from Minho's lips, whom drunkenly got silenced by his lover. Another slap soon followed. And another one. He loved the way Chan could make him feel with a mere touch. He felt the pulsating sensation run to his shaft and he ran his hand from Chan's chest to his own pleasure part, softly trying to touch it. He didnt remember the last time he felt pleasure from sex and didnt want it to go away, but Chan slipped his hands behind his back. He broke the kiss and stared at him, panting. He looked for another signal of consent and after a whine from Minho, he let himself go completely. He picked up the shirt Chan was tied up with minutes ago and tied Minho's hands behind his back. Then he picked up the bottle of lotion and coated his fingers with the sleek substance. 

Chan helped Minho get back on his lap and Minho couldn't help but flop his head in Chan's chest. He felt safe around him and only with the fingers travelling up and down his arm, he could find a little comfort in what he remembered as hell. 'I'll be gentle. I promise.' He whispered against Minho's hair before he inserted his first digit. He played around a bit, slowly running up and down. Minho clenched around him with eyes shut and shaking legs, but the sushing of Chan helped him release some tension in his muscle. Minho breathed out long, before he nodded and looked up. 'I'm ready for more.' He whispered barely audible, but loud enough for Chan to understand. He smiled and kissed Minho's forehead, slowly finding his path down his neck. He kissed him and soothing rubbed circles in his hip as he put in a second digit. This time he took it a little slower, gentler, and when he finally felt Minho relax a little, he pushed the fingers apart, scissoring him. Minho started moaning quietly against Chan's chest, getting louder and louder when Chan inserted a third finger. He enjoyed himself too, feeling his cock rising at the sounds Minho made. Minho looked up doe eyes, pupils blown wide and cheeks puffed. 'I'm ready for you. ' He whispered, not trusting his own voice in making him sound as confident as he wished he felt, but Chan didnt mind. He understood and he was happy Minho enjoyed himself so much. Hell, it made him feel so manly having Minho feel safe and cared for solely by his touch. Solely by his gaze. Solely by his love.

Chan reached next to him, to where he had placed the silver square, and ripped it open. He brought it to his front and with one hand on Minho's hip, he rolled the condom down his base. He pushed Minho's hips up and held him there, now with both of his hands. He smiled at Minho and with a nod, he warned him. 'I'm going in now.'

Slowly, he lined up with Minho's and allowed Minho to sink down on him. Chan closes his eyes at the wonderful tight feeling Minho gave him. It felt weird yet somehow pleasurable to Minho and he let out small whimpers in Chan's chest. Why did he feel so good? How did he feel so good? When Chan was fully in, he moved Minho back up and helped him down. Minho changed the way he positioned himself and leaned now more on his knees so that bouncing up and down wont be that hard on him anymore. The next bounce, he did himself. He tugged at the restraining T-shirt around his wrists and Cha pushed himself back to the wall so that he was leaning against that wall now. Chan opened his eyes now, watching Minho. He had his eyes closed, arms behind his back and head faced a little down. His eyebrows were furrowed and cheeks red and puffy. Down, he had crimson Mark's scattered all over his neck, like art contrasting against his skin. His chest was small and abs only slightly toned, but every mark, curve and colour looked absolutely beautiful to him. He was everything to Chan and he didn't even realize until he saw him like this, bouncing up and down his dick. Minho's hair moved along with his bounced and it was only now Chan felt a warm drop fall on his stomach. He looked down and saw a small pool of precum collected, fallen from Minho's dick. Chan licked his lips and brought one hand from Minho's hips to his stomach. A small amount he wiped on his finger and brought it to his mouth, tasting Minho for the first time. He tasted slightly sweet, salty still. He dipped down, now collecting more on his finger and brought it to his lips. He continued until his mouth was slimy and then pushed back to kiss Minho. He immediately opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to dance and as Minho tasted his own juices spilled, he widened his eyes, surprised at what Chan had done. He didnt let go yet, enjoying the way Chan played with his tongue before leaning back, but Chan dived back in, with one hand holding the back of Minho's head, with the other holding Minho's hips. He pushed himself deeper in Minho, and by the position switch was now able to hit a special bundle of nerves Minho had hidden in his body. He moaned in the kiss, digging his nails in Chans chest, he knew he was at the right angle. 

Chan smirked in the kiss before thrusting, harder now, on a faster pace Minho had bounced and strings of moans left both their mouths. Minho let go now, resting his head in the crook of Chans neck and allowed himself to move with the rhythm Chan had set. When Chans hand moved to Minho's dick, he sank his teeth in Chans neck, biting down another crimson mark that would indicate how Chan belonged to Minho from that day forward. Minho smiled to himself at that thought, but that lasted briefly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Chan started pumping Minho's cock in his left hand. Along with the sensation of thrusts in him, each time hitting that special place, made his body felt limp and he leant down to Chan's chest so he could enjoy the feeling Chan gave him. 

It didn't take many pumps for Minho. Chan's body in their foreplay had turned him into nearly coming and the way Chan felt in his body, only painfully hardened his dick further. Due to his teeth still around Chan's skin, a few lines of saliva now dropped down his skin. He couldn't help it, he never felt this good, by anyone. With a particular pump from Chan, where his thumb slid over Minho's tip, he spilled on Chan's stomach. He moved both hands back to Minho's hips and leant back down the wall. With only a few more thrusts, he too spilled in the condom. Chan's hands found their way to Minho's back and stroked him until both of them had caught their breaths. 

'How do you feel now?' He asked Minho. He looked up and moved to a seating position, making them both groan due to the friction. 'Maybe I should get out first.' He laughed and pushed himself up slowly, enjoying the way he slipped out of him. He sat down on Chans lap and looked at him, smiling. He leant forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. 'I'm good,' and took a little break to avoid his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up, ' Better than anyone could ever do. Thank you.' Chan leant in for another kiss, showing him how he cared about him. 'You dont have to be embarrassed, I enjoyed it too.' He said, smiling too - God could he get any cuter?- and Minho bit his lip. He never thought anyone could love his body, let alone love him enough to want to pleasure that body. He was never really treated right and that hurt him and all his insecurities heightened over the years, but Chan somehow made that melt away in a dark corner of his mind to never be found again and he liked the way he made him feel. He liked the way his heart fluttered and his body warmed on the inside when he smiled or said the most simple things, but when he loved him, specifically him, any minor detail, his chest burst open and he could feel a rush in his body, bringing down every bad word, every bad act, every moment of pain and self doubt he bad felt about himself. Chan made him feel worthy and powerful, strong and beautiful. Chan made him love himself. His pure, raw self, just by the way he smiled at him. He was special in every way Minho could think of.

He nodded. 'Thank you, I'll try not to be embarrassed next time. But now I need to clean myself.' He said, kissing Chan once and he laid him down, covering him with the covers. 'This is your bed?' He asked and Minho nodded. 'I want you to sleep with me tonight.' He answered before turning and missing the way Chan's heart skipped a beat. His eye fell upon the little mess they made. He giggled and let it go, telling himself he'd clean up the next day. He left to the bathroom, which wasn't too far away, and cleaned himself out before washing his face and chest. When he dried up, he looked at his reflection on the mirror. His hair got a little wet and was all over the place, sticking up in some places. His cheeks were still flushed, just as his lips and from his neck down he had a path of crimson marks tattooed on his body by Chan's mouth. He smiled to himself. Although tired, he didnt miss the way his eyes sparkled and his skin glew. He was beautiful and for the first time he dared to admit it himself. He looked down, back at the sink and closed the tap, putting the towel down and walking back to his room. 

He manoeuvred over the pieces of clothing scattered across the floor and placed his knee on the bed, before letting his other follow suit. 'So-' But he never finished for he saw a closed eyes Chan with his mouth slightly hanging open. A small line of saliva dripped down and he breathed in. His head was lifted up, making Minho's previous play ground spread out for him. Chan didn't look any better and just now Minho noticed the different bite marks on Chans skin, dipping down until under the covers reached. Minho sat there, staring a his beauty and he couldn't help but wonder, what was this? Was it a mere exchange of physical desire, or did he actually love him? Minho decided that the only way he could find out was to wake up Chan, but he just didn't have that in his heart. He should let him sleep. For now, Minho lived with the peace that it happened at least and that Chan made him feel so content, while still not expecting anything from it. He was okay with Chan not wanting him right now, or ever. He was grateful for this experience, proving to himself he could trust again and smiled when he remembered his phone being somewhere on his bed. He pushed the covers around, careful not to wake Chan up, and when he finally found it, made a new photo of him. The sun had set and the colours of the night fell on his pale skin, making him look demonic and somehow angelic at the same time. He was both to him, both his guardian angel and his beautiful sinner. He leaned down to leave another kiss on his forehead. 

'I love you.' He whispered. 'Sweet dreams my white rose.' 


End file.
